Up until now, manufacturers of illumination products for bicycles incorporate a system driven by a source of electricity, either a battery or generator. Typically, a handle bar mounted headlight is provided and sometimes a separate tail light is mounted on the frame near the seatpost or saddle and faces rearward with a red lens. Often reflectors are used on the bicycle pedals and on the rear to provide a bright reflection off oncoming lights of approaching vehicles.
All lighting systems require a source of power. In some cases, the addition of auxiliary, e.g. tail lights, increases power consumption and reduces light from headlight operation time. Mounting and wiring can be awkward and in the end, aesthetically unacceptable. Also, electric components are susceptible to breakage. They will require eventual bulb replacement and constantly draw power when in use. Self contained tail lights (that hold their own batteries) do not perform as well as other types. Moisture is also a constant threat for these types of electrical components. Current manufacturer's tail lights are housed in enclosures varying in size and shape that may detract from the bicycle's appearance. With added weight and awkward appearance, there is room for improvement.
With the increase in the popularity and necessity of bicycle riding at night, other illumination needs become apparent. Bicycle computers, mounted on the handlebars provide vital information to the riders such as time, speed, distance, maximum and average speed, cadence, altitude, and sometimes, the rider's heart rate. Illumination for bicycle computers (normally located on the bicycle handlebars and equally important for night riding) is non existent, and currently is not addressed by manufacturers of either computers or lighting systems. The limited size of bicycle computers and battery requirements for putting a light inside a computer have not been developed.
Other desirable illumination needs not addressed until now include, side lighting for cross-traffic safety, shifter or derailleur illumination for viewing the derailleurs and tail lighting for rear visibility.
Although fiber optics are used in almost all segments of society, from automobiles, aerospace, commercial and residential construction and communications, dental and medical fields, we believe the introduction of fiber optics for illumination purposes is completely new to field of bicycling. Therefore, the comparison of this invention to current bicycle products will demonstrate how properly designed and located, fiber optics will effectively improve bicycle riding at night.
In summary of the state of the art:
a) The current tail lights may require batteries and bulbs and will need to be replaced based on the conditions and number of hours ridden at night. This means the overall lifetime cost to operate increases as it is used.
b) With the conditions surrounding bicycle lighting, shock and vibration, water and moisture, fragile wires and lamp housings are subject to breakage and short circuits.
c) These types of electrical components require extensive manufacturing facilities which are costly and require mass runs to offset investment.
d) Unfortunately most present designs that are available generally detract from the appearance of the bicycle.
e) In general, there are illumination needs that cannot be met using the current technology.
g) Existing bicycle lighting systems lack flexibility in their ability to provide illumination wherever required.